


Multitasking

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, SPN Alternative Universe, Sexual Content, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena





	Multitasking

“Don’t give me that look!” You glare at him.

“What look?” Sam rolls his eyes again making your blood boil, you take a deep breath and let it go, he’s doing it on purpose.

“All I’m saying is that women are better predisposed to multitasking!” You wipe the side of your mouth with the back of your hand, after a few drops of beer dribble from that final chug.

“You’re crazy!” Benny laughs, propped on one elbow on Sam’s bed.

“And you’re an asshole!” Your voice a bit higher than you intend.

“Y/N!” Sam scolds.

“I’m sorry but he’s being an asshole!” You sit up and lean closer to your best friend on the small couch, “You know I don’t want him here!” Your voice barely a whisper on Sam’s ear.

“Yeah, I know!” Sam whispers back. “But he’s my final project partner and this is my dorm so…”

“Blahblahblah” You mock him and get up to get another beer from the mini fridge.

“Get me one, will you Sug?” Benny winks and you roll your eyes this time.

“Anyways,” you open the little door, bending forward a bit, “Take neanderthals, um. Benny, I think you’re the one with more experience on this field… The men took off and went hunting for days at a time, even weeks. And they just focused on one task, hunting.” Neither men answer you, so you poke your head over the door you offer another beer to Sam and catch both men staring at your ass.

“While women!” You raise your voice and slam the fridge door, startling both of them, “had to stay back, on a cave, probably with a bunch of kids, and they had to take care of them, cook, and I don’t know… Check for dinosaurs.”

“Y/N, men and dinosaurs never met.” Sam chuckles when you push the cold bottle into his chest.

“Whatever. I’m not a paleontologist” Giving Benny a squinting look your keep his beer at length arm, forcing him to sit up with a grunt.

“That was the past!” Benny grabs your wrist so you can’t pull his beer away again when he reach for it, his blue eyes bore in yours. You try to snatch your arm away only causing him to increase the pressure for a second too long until he let go of you.

“Okay.” With your hand you cover the small burp that bubbles up your throat. “Let’s use another analogy then.”

The metallic legs of Sam’s desk chair shriek on the tiled floor until you’re sure you’re sitting in the middle of the tiny room so they can look at the both of them. You lift your left leg to straddle the backward chair and kiss the little bottle once you’re seated. “You guys watch porn, right?”

“Um.” Sam scratches the back of his neck, while Benny plays with the dank label.

You sigh deeply. “Just say yes, guys. We all watch porn.”

“Yes.” They respond at the unison.

“Good! Now, let’s look at threesomes,” placing your almost empty beer on the floor you lean forwards and rest your chin on your folded arms on the backrest of the chair, “Two girls one guy…”

Benny swallows thickly, pressing himself against the beige wall and Sam gives you a tight smile as he lifts his butt and tugs one leg under it, to make himself more comfortable.

“Why do you think women, more often than not have to interact with each other? I mean, yes. It’s porn, but it happens in real life.” You sit back and rock your chair.

“And how would you know?” Sam’s the one interrupting you.

“I had a threesome once, duh!”

“Once!” You hear Benny scoff. “And that makes you the threesome master?”

“How many have you been in?” The words just sass out of your mouth.

“None.” He shrugs.

“Alright then! As I was saying-”

“Wait a minute?” Sam put his big hand up. “When did you have a threesome?” He sounds accusing and a bit hurt.

“I don’t know,” you shrug and think back a little, “last semester?”

“Last semes- Y/N, why didn’t you tell me, we’re best friends, I’ve known you all my life, we tell each other everything!”

“I don’t know, I thought you’d be all judgmental and stuff…”

“Oh, sug. He wouldn’t be judgmental, he’d be jealous.” You look at Benny and then your eyes go back to your best friend.

“Who with?” He ignores your questioning look.

“Hey, let the girl breathe” Benny shakes his head and drinks. “What’s more important here, was the other girl hot as you?”

You gave him an ugly face but answer anyway. “As a matter of fact, she was. It was Donna.”

“Donna,” Sam repeats the name, “Doughnut-Donna?”

“Don’t call her that! Poor girl, she eats a powdered doughnut once and everyone makes fun of her.”

“I wouldn’t mind licking powder sugar off of her, if you know what I mean” Benny adds.

“We always know what you mean.” You chide.

“And who was the guy?”

You’re surprised by Sam’s stubbornness “I-I don’t wanna say it.”

“Why, who was him?”

“I know, I know!” Benny chimes in. “That religious guy from literature, um.. Cas?”

“Pfft no! Like he ever…”

“Was it someone I know?”

“Maybe.”

“Y/N, please don’t tell me… Is that guy, your business tutor, isn’t it?”

“I ain’t telling you then.”  

“Oh damn it Y/N! Anyone but him! He’s a douchebag!!” Sam passes his free hand through his already disheveled hair.

“Yeah… but he’s so hot.”

“Who? Wait. Who’re we talkin’ about?” Benny scratches his chin and slides to the edge of the bed.

“Dean Smith”

“Oh Ooh” He laughs, “I know’ im, total tool.”

“Yeah, well. Whatever! Can I keep talking or what?” Sam drops his hand on his thigh with a soft smack and Benny nods.

“Kay, then… men can’t handle two women at a time, it’s too much for them, there’s like double of everything and they panic, so women play with each other.” Maneuvering not to fall from your chair you reach your beer and take that final drink, grimacing at the warm taste.

“So that means, Deannie boy jerked off on a corner while you two ladies went at it.” Benny’s square face tilts to the side.

“No, we jerked him o-” You see Sam’s disgusted face and stop, “that’s not the point!”

“Wait, and what about the other way around?” Benny’s staring at you.

“What about it, I think it’s self explanatory… Guys don’t interact” You shrug getting up walking towards the fridge again.

“No,” he waves you off, “I mean, have you done it?”

“No, why? Wanna try it?” You taint, opening the little door, never looking away as you ge yourself another beer.

“Y/N!” Sam warns.

“What? I was just a question” You defend and slowly walk back to your seat, unscrewing the cap with your hand and tossing the little metal star in the trash can.

You see Benny biting his lips as his eyes roam your body. “Hell, yeah.”

“Benny!” Sam snaps at him this time you chuckle.

“Come on, Sammy… “ You turn to look at him, “like you never thought about it.” Sam gives you a weird look so you elaborate. “I mean, leaving big boy here, a side… All those times we crushed in each other’s beds, you never even thought about it?”

Instead of sitting in the chair again you walk across the room and lower yourself in front of him, holding your gaze to his hazel eyes, placing the bottle on the desk, your now free hands on his knees. “Hm?”

You hear Benny getting up from the bed but don’t turn around even when you feel him walking towards you, Sam looks up from you and you know Benny is standing behind you. His big, really big and warm hand lands on your shoulder giving you a little squeeze. “You know, maybe some day you could’ve finally turned around, stop giving me your back.”

Keeping eye contact with Sam you stand with Benny’s help and turn your body towards him, biting your lower lip you silently beg him to get up and come over, Benny’s hands slide down your arms and you dip your head back when his lips land on your neck. “Sammy”

“If you’d turned, you probably would had caught me redhanded,” The words are barely a whisper as Benny sucks a you pulse joint.

“What?” You hear the word, but Sam’s mouth moved so little that you missed it.

“I touched myself every time I slept in your bed  and you in mine, ever since I was old enough to know what I was doing at least.” Moaning you observe how Sam’s gaze lowers to where Benny’s hands grope your ass.

“Saaam” You call for him, beg for him to join you and close your eyes, enjoying the touch of the rough man pressing himself in front of you.

Your eyes flutter open when you feel a soft grip on your throat, Sam is now standing behind you, pulling your flush against his firm chest.

“I’m here now” He says in your ear.

Your eyes meet and he’s upside down, he keeps your head pushed back with a firm grip on your neck now and his lips attach to yours.

The kiss is calm but fervid there’s hunger behind it and you can sense it, nothing like you imagine will be in this situation, you feel Benny’s mouth traveling down your front, working on the buttons of your sweater.

Sam’s tongue slips past your lips and enters your mouth, at first it’s timid, testing the ground, until yours wrap around it and they twirl together.

You gasp and break the kiss just before you have to pull away for air, Benny’s thick digits play with the hem of your panties. With Sam attentions you never noticed when he opened the zipper of your jeans and tugged your jeans to your thighs.

“Sug, you smell amazin’” Benny pushes his nose on your still cotton cladded mount making your shiver. He stands up, his hand moves to your chin, making you look at him and he crushes his lips to yours, this kiss is agitated, rough, borderline violent but hot all the same.

Sam’s hands move under your arms and start kneading your breast through the hard fabric of your padded bra.

“You have no idea how much I wanted this.”  He admits in a hush voice for only you to hear as his long fingers push into the cup and grace your hard nipples, at the same time Benny pokes you with his rock hard cock through his clothes and you choke down a moan.

“Let’s move to the bed.” Benny suggest and leads you by the hand.

You look back at Sam over your shoulder, you need to know if he’s okay with this.

He takes your other hand walking close behind you, between the both of them, you’re helped to climb on the mattress and once you’re laying down they finish undressing you.

Your feet flat on the bed, in time you arch your back allowing Sam to unclasp your bra and pulling it down your arms with your sweater, his fingers gracing your skin softly, leaving a trail of  goosebumps after every touch.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Y/N” He whispers in your ear and you feel your breath hitch in your throat.

Benny draws your attention to him again when he starts to tow your clothes down your legs, you push your ass off the bed allowing him to take them off easily. When he gets to your feet he easily takes your sneakers off and then yanks everything off.

“Beautiful” He praises as well and you squirm, his sinful lips start placing open mouth kisses up your calves, when he passes the invisible barrier of your knees you close your eyes, your breathing becomes deeper and your legs fall open with the slightest nudge of his broad shoulders.

He reaches the apex of your thighs, tongue soothing those little patches where his teeth marked and you feel the bed shifting. Breathless you look up and find yourself face to face with Sam’s perfect cock, all hard and strong, he’s not ass big as you imagine from his big body, he’s just perfect for you.

“Relax.” He murmurs, dragging his legs till they’re resting on both sides of your face.

Leaning forwards he places a kiss under your left breast, his long silky locks tickle your abdomen  and a jolt of electricity runs through your body. Benny hold you still with a hand on your lower belly and the tip of his tongue swipes your slicked folds, instinctively you try to arch your back but you can’t.

“Fuck!” You whimper and let go, succumbing to the pleasure of the two men taking care of you. “Shit. Benny!” His name leaves your lips like a sinful chant when a thick digit enters you, slowly pumping in and out of your soaked channel.

Sam sits back on his heels, the tip of his cock dangerously close to your mouth, you open your mouth inviting him in. He smirks down at you, one hand gripping his length, pumping it leisurely. A beam of precum appears on his succulent pink tip and your tongue darts out desperate to taste him.

He moves right above you, the soft fuzz covering his sack caresses your nose and one of your hands moves from your sides where is crumpling the sheets to fondle with his balls as penetrates your mouth.

“Y/N.” The way he says your name ignites you.

Benny’s lips enclosed around your clit applying just a little suction as another finger finds its way inside you. Your sounds are being muffled by Sam’s shaft going further and further in you, you relax your jaw as much as you can with Benny between your legs and Sam goes past your uvula.

“You look so hot right now.” His big thumb graze over your throat and you know he’s watching himself appear below your stretched skin.

Forcing the gag reflex away you allow him to go all the way in only to withdraw and repeat the motion. It all becomes fluent, Sam thrust into your mouth, leaning forwards again, nipping and sucking at your nipples at the same time you tug his balls and propulse yourself up to Benny’s mouth while his fingers piston in and out of you, crooking up, finding that exact spot inside you.

The coil on your abdomen tightens and you feel yourself getting closer and closer to your release, your toes curl and the heel of your feet dig in the mattress lifting your ass in the air you push up into Benny, one hand on his short hair, the other pushing Sam’s ass towards your face, making him fuck your mouth harder and faster as his own hands play with your nipples.

“Come one, babe, cum for me, cum for us, I wanna see you come undone.”

Your walls clench around fat fingers and you cum, whether for over stimulations or Sam’s order, is like the first time, a bolt of electricity running through your nervous system, making every single nerve terminal stand on point, your body trashes under the weight of both men but neither relent and you reach a second peak.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so gorgeous you have no idea. Oh. Yeah.” Sam’s cock slips out of your mouth and you cry out unable to form a single word.

When you descend to reality again, your body quakes and your legs clamp around Benny’s ears, his fingers dig on the outside of your thighs as he licks and lap every last drop of your nectar,  “Taste so good!” He growls before standing up and moving away from you.  

Losing sight of him you focus on the man kneeling in front of your face, you urge him to push back into your mouth. “Fuck my face again, Sammy. I need you in my mouth!” You beg shamelessly, needing to feel his weight on your tongue again, his flavor flooding your taste buds and his hot seed down your throat.

“Whatever you want, baby.” Sam complies, this time you prop yourself on your elbow, and help him as his hands card through your hair, tangling on the knots that formed from all the squirming, your ponytail tousled. You catch a glimpse of Benny ripping the clothes off his body and searching for something in one of his jeans pockets.

You take your time, placing wet kisses on Sam’s cock, the tip, the underside and he’s just delicious, his diet does helps him all fruits and vegetable, you need to remember that to compliment him on it later.

His grip closes harder around your hair as you look up at him though your lashes and hollow your cheeks, sucking on him you start to bob your head up and down his length.

On the corner of your eyes you see Benny rolling up a condom and the mattress springs rattle under his weight. “I’m gon’ fuck you so good!”

He lift one of your legs, propping it over his shoulder and align himself with your entrance, your whine and whimper as his wide girth takes you by surprise.

Sam holds your head in place as Benny begin his assault and everything builds up again.

“I’m gonna come, Y/N. Fuck baby.” Sam grunts, pushing his hips closer to your mouth until your nose is buried in the soft patch of curls around his root. You moan around him, the sensation of both of them lumberjacking you gets you high on pleasure.

“Are you gonna take it all?” Sam asks not waiting for you to even nod before his movements stutters and you feel his cock pulsing on your tongue, rope after rope of hot cum launching straight to your throat, you swallow as much as you can but can’t help the few drops to dribble down your chin.

When Sam moves away from you Benny seize the chance to drag you closer to him. “Fuck, girl. You so fucking tight!” His hips propelling into you at a new angle, hitting that sweet spot every time. Both your ankles hook on his shoulders and you cry out feeling another orgasm approach.

“Oh my god!”

“Shh.” Sam’s right beside you, he lays there, he wet cock, half hard again slightly poking your hip, his hand move to your chin making your head turn to face him, with hooded eyes he takes in your form and presses his lips to yours, his tongue making its way into your mouth again, just like the first time.

This kiss is passionate, erotic, consuming almost making you forget all about the men pounding between your legs. Sam doesn’t rush it slowly massaging your tongue with his, never taking full control, just guiding your movements, making love to your mouth.

Benny’s thumb finds your clit and circles it a the same pace, his part of the act is the opposite of Sam, he’s hungry, demanding and desperate, his pace relentless, savage.

As Sam’s lips wrap around yours, sucking them and licking the mix of saliva and cum from your chin fireworks explode behind your eyelids, the movements of your inner walls push Benny off the cliff and he comes with you, shouting your name.

You want to scream, but every single noise you make is being swallowed by Sam, his fingers tweak at your nipples, prolonging the pleasure and his teeth slightly gracing your lips help you ride it off.

Benny collapse above you careful enough not to crash you and quickly rolls away.

You and Sam share another moment, he moves the stranded locks of sweaty hair from your face and kisses you again, this time is a sweet peck that has you seeking for him once he moves away.

“I guess I was wrong.” Benny’s voice pops your little bubble.

“What?” You push yourself up and sit on the bed, Sam following your lead.

“Yeah, you know.” He winces when the condom snaps as he pulls it off.  **“I guess women are okay for somethings** …”

“What are you talking about?” Blinking a few time you try to focus on only one of the Bennies standing in front of you.

“Our conversation- You know what?” You see him take his crumple clothes floor, throwing his shirt over his head and pulling his boxers up. “I think I should get going. Thank you for the lovely time. I’ll show myself out” He stops long enough to turn the doorknob and slipping through. “Bye!”

“What the hell was that?” You plop yourself back on the bed.

“Never mind, him.” Sam moves so that he’s hovering over you.

You push your head up a bit and he meets you half way, his lips trapping your lower one, his hands cup your face, thumbs gracing your cheeks and the whole connection appears again, sending a wave of arousal between your thighs as heat pools on you stomach. With a sweet snap his mouth leaves yours.

“You think this time you could just concentrate all your attention on me?” he’s sounding timid and nervous, biting your lip your push him off of you, making his back hit the mattress you lift your leg to straddle his lap.

“Of course Sam.” You whisper against his lips before you kiss him again.


End file.
